1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combustion power-operated setting tool including a propellant-operated setting mechanism, an ignition device for igniting the propellant, and a receptacle for a propellant holder. The present invention also relates to a propellant holder for a combustion power-operated setting tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Setting tools of the type described above can be operated with liquid or gaseous fuels that act as propellants and are generally stored in propellant holders.
German Publication DE-42 43 617 A1 discloses a combustion power-operated setting tool in which during an operational cycle, a gas inlet valve mechanically opens to provide for flow of fuel from a propellant holder into a storage chamber. From the storage chamber, the fuel flows into a combustion chamber before an ignition process is initiated. The propellant holder is formed as a cartridge with a liquefied gas and which is replaceably received in a receptacle of the setting tool.
The drawback of the disclosed setting tool consists in that in case of absence of the propellant holder in the receptacle, the residual fuel in the storage chamber can be still available, and an unintended actuation of a setting process by the tool user can take place, while the user believes that the setting tool is not operation-ready because of the absence of the propellant holder in the tool receptacle.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a setting tool of the type described above in which the foregoing drawback of the known setting tool is eliminated.